


Makoharu One Shot

by NitooriSenpaii



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitooriSenpaii/pseuds/NitooriSenpaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wouldnt technically call this a makoharu fanfic. I just wrote this for fun.. It mostly pays attention to Mako and the cat.....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Makoharu One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldnt technically call this a makoharu fanfic. I just wrote this for fun.. It mostly pays attention to Mako and the cat.....

It was a sunny, bright morning in Iwatobi Village. Makoto was walking to Haruka's house so they could walk to school together. He was walking towards the stairs when he saw the kitten he named, Kirimi.  
“Hey Kirimi, are you hungry? I brought you a banana.” Mako bent down to Kirimi’s length and gave it piece of his fruit. He stood up and smiled adorably and pet the cat once more and left to go to Haru’s home. He knocked on Haru’s door while calling out his name. “Haru, are you here!? We have to go to school.” Haru finally answered the door with his usual frown.  
“What do you want Mako?” Mako gave Haru a confused look and sheepishly smiled.  
“We have school silly!” Haru sighed and opened the door wide enough for Mako to fit through the door. “Nice place you got here.” Haru grabbed the towel from the table and placed it around his neck.  
“I’ll be back, I need to go change.” Mako smiled at Haru as he left. Mako walked around his home looking at something particular.  
“It’s a goldfish!” Haru came in looking at Mako weirdly. Mako fiercely stared the fish down. “Hello fishy, I’m Mako!”  
“C’mon Mako, we’re going to be late for school.” Mako said goodbye to the fish and both of them went to school.  
“Okay class let’s begin class.” Mako was being the good person he is and copied down the notes his teacher told them to write down. While on the other hand, Haru was staring out the window, daydreaming. At the end of the day, they both said goodbye and went their separate ways.  
The next morning was very gloomy and dark. Mako was going over to Haru’s again. He went his normal route; to the staircase. He brought a piece of bread for Kirimi.  
“Kirimi! I brought you food!” He looked around and couldn’t find the kitten. “Kirimi, where are you?” The darkness of the sky turned into meanful screams of thunder and striking cuts of lightning. “Kirimi, come out kitty!” Mako looked under a piece of grass and saw the kitten lying dead with blood stains across its back and neck. Mako grabbed the kitten and cried out loudly, not even caring if anyone heard him.  
“Class, have your homework by…” The teacher stopped as soon as the door opened to see Mako soaking wet from the rain and puffy, bloodshot eyes from crying. “You’re late Mr. Tachibana.” Mako nodded his head slightly and took his seat next to Haru.  
“Mako, are you alright?” Haru asked worriedly trying to find out what was wrong with his best friend. “Mako, what happened?” Mako started to cry as he placed his head down onto the desk.  
“Kirimi; I saw… Kirimi dead… on the stairs… this morning…” Mako spoke while tears sprung out of his eyes. “It had blood stains on its back and neck; I don’t know what happened. I should have taken it home last night! I’m so stupid!” Mako placed his head back on the desk and slammed his hand onto the desk vigorously. “I’m so sorry Kirimi. I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a long time ago, so it sucks and i didn't proofread it through. ;/ So if there's any mistakes, i am sorry. Hope you enjoyed it!! ~NitooriSenpaii


End file.
